


that's a text I'll never delete

by sadieb798



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky uses text slang, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holiday Travels, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Text Icons, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumb nicknames, family traditions, non-powered, spell check is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: This holiday you'll be far away, and I'll be all alone. So please remember, this December, to fully charge your phone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	that's a text I'll never delete

**Author's Note:**

> I knocked this out in a day after I remembered how sweet the Straight No Chaser and Kristen Bell song "Text Me Merry Christmas" is. Then I thought 'what if one person celebrates Hanukkah?' and thus this was born.  
> Thanks to [woofgender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofgender/pseuds/woofgender) for looking this over and suggesting a few more Hanukkah references to add in! If I got anything wrong though, please let me know!

**Buckeroo:** hey

**Sam UwU:** hi

**Sam UwU:** how’d lighting the candles go?

**Buckeroo:** havne’t done it yet

**Buckeroo:** *haven’t. Fuxking phone

**Sam UwU:** lol

**Buckeroo:** still a few things to set up, & Becs wants to move the menorah

**Buckaroo:** she dsnt want a "fire hazard" again this yr

**Buckeroo:** how’s it going over there?

**Sam UwU:** it’s fine, i’m hiding in the pantry

**Buckaroo:** that bad huh?

**Sam UwU:** lol no, i’m supposed to be peeling apples for the pie

**Buckeroo:** mmmm Darlene’s apple pie 🤤 

**Buckeroo:** yum

**Sam UwU:** but i wanted to talk to you instead

**Buckeroo:** shit dude 😳

**Sam UwU:** 😉

**Buckeroo:** 🙈

**Sam UwU:** lol you’re an idiot barnes

**Buckeroo:** u lov it

**Sam UwU:** yeah I do ❤

**Buckeroo:** lov u

**Sam UwU:** love you too

**Sam UwU:** miss you

**Buckeroo:** miss u 2

**Sam UwU:** I’ll be home day after Christmas

**Buckeroo:** can’t wait

**Sam UwU:** then we can celebrate the rest of Chanukah together

**Buckeroo:** Imma stuff ur face w so many latkes ur gonna burst

**Sam UwU:** good thing I love em

**Buckeroo:** ur a dork

**Sam UwU:** good thing you love it too

**Buckeroo:** yah I rlly do

_Buckeroo changed their nickname to Future Mr. Wilson 💍💖_

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo I'm also on [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/sadieb798) Yell at me there or on Discord!


End file.
